$f(x) = 2x$ $g(x) = -5-3(f(x))$ $ f(g(6)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(6) = -5-3(f(6))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(6)$ $f(6) = (2)(6)$ $f(6) = 12$ That means $g(6) = -5+(-3)(12)$ $g(6) = -41$ Now we know that $g(6) = -41$ . Let's solve for $f(g(6))$ , which is $f(-41)$ $f(-41) = (2)(-41)$ $f(-41) = -82$